


Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang

by lgbtwinks



Series: Larry Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Gucci gang, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Money, Rich - Freeform, Top Harry, Top Louis, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: There was something different about this man from the other employees who worked at Gucci.Or the AU where Louis works at Gucci and Harry is a horny, spoiled brat who loves Gucci.* Based on the song 'Gucci Gang' by Lil Pump





	Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. 
> 
> Don't judge i was going through something and this happened.

One of Harry’s favourite past times was window shopping. Harry loved spending his parents’ money on clothes, shoes and sex toys. Harry’s mother was a designer for Victoria Secret and his father was a record producer.

  
The Styles’ had money, and with great money came great pride. The Styles had an image to maintain. They made sure their children shared their success, often making them do promo for them. They used their son’s sexuality and their daughter’s political views to gain sales.

  
Gemma, their daughter disowned her family besides her baby bother. She got tired of being used as a way of getting free promo. She felt that her parents cared more about making money than their children, which was true.

  
Gemma vaguely remembers when Harry came in their parents’ room to come out. Their mother was reading Fifty Shades of Grey for the fifteenth time; while their father was talking on the phone. She also remembers taking her mother’s book and her father’s phone and throwing it outside. Harry was in tears, thinking that his parents would disown because he was gay.

  
Anne just blinked and went downstairs to have her nightly wine. Harry’s father just patted his son’s back and told him that it was obvious.

  
Gemma was pissed their only son just came out to them, and they were reacting like it was normal? Harry spent his entire questioning his sexuality. Surely, his family were not good Christians but he felt like he was going something wrong liking boys.

  
“Anne, don’t you have a LGBT event coming up to go to? You should take Harry and do a press release about our son being gay there.”

  
“Darling, that’s a wonderful idea. LGBT is very in right now so think of all the good press the new designs will sell out within seconds.”

  
Their parents’ conversion went on like that for the rest of the night, just them thinking how to use their son’s sexuality to their advantage.

  
Gemma walked out her parents’ house and never came back.

  
Harry’s day was him doing yoga, flirting with his body guard (maybe sucking him off) and going shopping. Harry became a shopaholic while his sister became a lawyer. Harry’s parents were loaded and could care less that their son maxed out their credit cards every day.

  
Harry promised himself that he would stop using his money to live off his parents and leave home. It was not worth being used by your own flesh and blood. However, with his sister out of the way, he was able to rank in a twenty-eight billion inheritance.

  
It was Gemma’s lost really.

Harry woke up to the ringing of his alarm. The sunlight was shining on his rich horny face. He groans, shutting off the alarm, and grabbing his silk floral robe to cover his naked body. His feet lead him to his walk-in closet.

  
Harry closes his eyes and grabs whatever his hands guide him to take. His outfit ends up being an overpriced cropped ruffled shirt with his name on it, high-waist denim pants and his black Chelsea boots. He decides to pair the outfit with his silk robe and his rounded famed glasses.

  
He applied his favourite makeup and cherry red YSL lipstick, heading out the door. His body slams into a rock solid body belonging to his body guard. His body guard Liam holding the little minx in his arms for longer than he should.

  
Liam pretends that he is just preventing his boss’s kid from falling, and Harry pretends that he does not bride Liam in blowjobs to not tell his parents about his shopping trips. 

“Easy there, little one. You know that your parents banned you from leaving the house,” Liam says as he lets his hands wonder from Harry’s waist to his butt.

  
Harry exhales and wraps his arms Liam’s neck.” What mummy and daddy doesn’t know won’t kill them.”

  
Liam groaned and the next thing he knows he is the car with Harry’s driver Niall on their way to the mall.

Harry enters the mall with one mission, to max out his parents’ credit cards. He breathes in the sweet aroma the Gucci store has. He feels like his was his home away from home. His family never made him look cute in a three thousand pound pastel pink sweater.

  
The employees at Gucci greet Harry with a smile. He was their number one customer. They had to do what they needed to do to keep him in their store.

  
Harry knows about their plan and he makes it job to be the customer from hell. The employees see passed harry and his fake persona and be extra nice him. Harry being himself ends up being the nicest person ever, even tipping employees and buying lunch for them.

  
Harry strolls throughout the store looking at the hangers and the mannequins, hoping to find something he has not brought as yet. He already brought this season’s collection and some of the unreleased pieces from different collections.

  
The thought being customized pieces has popped into Harry’s mind numerous times. He has made some pieces spending close to one million for his twenty-third birthday bash. Something trilled him about going to the mall and buying clothes from the store. It could be the process of trying on the clothes and having the employees be your own personal hype people.

  
Harry groans the more he strolls throughout the store until he saw it. It was a two – toned denim jacket with butterflies on it. The jacket had a fur lining inside of it and was the last of its kind. It was for the small price of two thousand and three hundred pounds.

  
“Hello, can you take that jacket down? I must have,” Harry requested the employee who had his back faced to him. The employee rolled his chair to face the rich man and rotated its position, “I am talking to you. Take down this jacket or I am filing a report to your boss.”

  
The employee turned his chair chuckling and pointed at a sign, “I ‘m on lunch break. Come back in the next hour or so… it isn’t like you would need that jacket to live, you rich brat. “ 

Harry grasps marching towards the man,” Listen here, mate. Get that fucking jacket for me or I-I’m going to report you. Don’t you know who I am? ”

  
The man was oddly attracted in is Adidas jumper and blue eyes. Who wears Adidas in a Gucci store?

  
Harry could tell his employee was going to be a pain in his ass. He loved the way how he called him out. Honestly, did not need another jacket, he just loved spending money.

  
There was something different about this man from the other employees who worked at Gucci.

  
“Listen Harry, we both know that you’re not going to do that. So why don’t you just came in the next few minutes for that shit you rich fuckers call fashion.”

  
Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion. The man was trash talking fashion yet working in a fashion store filled with wealthy people. Perhaps, he was dirt poor and wanted some money. Harry could not recall being poor, but he bets it is hard.

  
“You’re working at Gucci and you’re making fun of the customers? “ Harry questioned unsure at the logic of this worker. He was cute with his feathery hair and beautiful eyes, but the man did not have to know that. 

His eyes wondered to the man’s name tag. He just noticed that the man’s name was Louis. Louis seemed liked he loved the fashion at Gucci; he just wanted to anger Harry.

  
“ Why not ? It pays well and I get to help out my family.” Louis replied grabbing his sandwich to finish eat it before continuing, “Rich brats like you give me my pay check.” 

Harry scuffed while launching his Starbucks cup at Louis, “Fuck you Louis.” 

Louis launches the Starbucks cup at Harry’s head. “You wish, Darling. But I don’t bottom, I top.” Harry feels the Goosebumps forming on his skin,” If you want help with that, let’s go to the dressing room.”

  
Harry looks down to see his boner pressing tightly against his pants.

  
Louis takes Harry’s hand and guides him the nearest dressing room.

  
“Do you wanna do this Harry and let everyone in the store know how wrecked I can make you?” Louis taunts Harry with a smirk like it is a game. He nods, “ Good Baby, you have to just sit back and enjoy my tounge.”

  
Harry closes his eyes waiting for Louis to start taking off his clothes or kissing his neck. It never came, just Louis laughing throwing the jacket he wanted earlier in his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um so that happened.


End file.
